king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forge Master
Forge Master is a British featherweight robot which competed in the [[King of Bots UK 2018|2018 King of Bots UK International Championships]]. Entered by Team Blacksmith of Threekingham, Lincolnshire, it enjoyed a considerable amount of success in the qualification rounds, winning all three of its opening battles to finish that stage fifth overall. In the Knockout Round, Forge Master fought a close battle against Rocket, only to lose to the Team Apollo machine on a Judges’ decision. Forge Master lost mobility during its subsequent Losers’ Melee, resulting in its elimination from the 2018 UK International Championships. In addition to the main competition, Forge Master fought in a Tag Team battle, partnered with Conker 3, which both lost to Cobalt and Pendulum, as well as an extra whiteboard battle, although the result of the latter is unknown. Design Forge Master is a black, two-wheel drive robot with a tall wedged box-shaped profile. Its weapon was an electrically-powered hammer, which had a large double-sided head for hitting and damaging opponents. The hammer, utilising a chain-driven mechanism, also enabled Forge Master to self-right when it was flipped over. In addition to this weapon, Forge Master also had a set of interchangeable front attachments, including a wedge panel with two hinged forks and a larger angled wedge, the latter for deflecting powerful horizontal and full-body spinners. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Forge Master’s whiteboard battles are omitted from this tally. Outside King of Bots Mark Smith and Forge Master are regular attendees at the Robodojo featherweight events held in North Yorkshire, competing in Sportsman battles. At the March 2019 event, Mark Smith debuted the brand-new Forge Master II, although the robot's hammer weapon was not completed in time, so it competed weaponless. Forge Master II was able to bulldoze Boring Wedgebot #9 into the wall for a quick immobilisation, but started to suffer technical issues in battle with The Tragic Roundabout, losing drive on one side. Forge Master II still won its battle against The Tragic Roundabout, but burnt out its motors in both of its remaining fights against Crota and Amnesia, finishing the event with a 2-2 record. At the May 2019 Robodojo event, Forge Master entered the full combat division, whilst Forge Master II competed in the sportsman class, with both machines finishing fourth place in their respective events. Only Forge Master II competed in July 2019, and defeated Burnout, but was having major issues with its drive, with the keyway in the 3D printed cores stripping out. As a result, Forge Master II withdrew from its last two fights, which would have been against Binky and Plastic Fantastic. Its place was taken by Disturbance, driven by Shane Lane. Forge Master II returned for the FRA UK Featherweight Championship in August 2019. In its group, it defeated Nigel Barrage and Luna-Tic, but lost against Barróg Doom, Crabsolutely Clawful and Mitternacht, resigning it to fourth place in the heat. However, when Mitternacht withdrew from the Top 16, Forge Master II took its place and entered the final bracket, where Amnesia threw it out of the arena. After this, Forge Master II teamed up with Elevate to win the Tag Team competition. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Featherweights Category:King of Bots UK Competitors Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Top 20 finishers Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Tag Team Competitors